Ok Moe III
by Azalander
Summary: My triumphant return to form, wherein Tenchi finally deals with the cause of all his stress...


DISCLAIM'AH

I DON'T OWN TENCHI MUYO, IF ANYONE SAYS I DO OWN TENCHI MUYO! PLEASE PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE FOR MISLEADING YOU

END DISCLAIM'AH

Ok Moe III or Tenchi Muyo: Uncensored!

Tenchi awoke in the morning. He stretched out while yawning and noticed that there was a cold, wet, sticky substance coating the inside of his blanket. He carefully removed his blanket and sheets and found Ryo-ohki impaled on his morning wood, her blood was mixed with his semen and had spilled all over his bed and seeped into the mattress.

"Oh SHIT!" he said.

He jumped out of bed in a state of total surprise and removed Ryo-ohki from himself.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck" he muttered over and over. "What the fuck happened last night?" he thought.

At this point it all started coming back to him. He had been in his room, in his bed, rocking himself back and forth, thinking about how much he hated the girls. They had ruined his life, always running around with their breasts hanging out just to piss him off. Always smiling insincerely when he came in the room. But he could see what they were really up to. Always doing stuff to piss him off like fighting over the most trivial of things, with their smug faces and freaky hair. But then he realized that it wasn't all the girls he hated, just one. SASAMI. He hated her and her alone.

"That little bitch," he thought, "always so smug, thinking she's so great because she can cook."

At this time, Ryo-ohki had entered his room whilst he was in the depths of his meditation-loathing, and had hopped up on his bed so he would get her some food or something. Upon realizing that she was right there next to him, Tenchi snapped, and grabbed Ryo-ohki and proceeded to skin, gut, and molest the helpless cabbit right then and there, and then fall into a deep, contented sleep.

Tenchi was about to cry like a bitch over the monstrous thing he had done, but at that moment, whatever tender part of his soul that had not all ready been destroyed by the stress of Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over him, and his being constantly sexually abused by alien sex fiends with freaky hair died, and the unfeeling, macho-sadistic, narcissistic, utilitarian part of his mind took over.

"I feel… I feel GREAT!" said Tenchi, enjoying this wonderful new feeling. He cleaned himself up and headed downstairs.

Having lost all of his previous moral qualms and inhibition, Tenchi decided it was time to show the girls his true nature of his love for them.

He carefully avoided the girls until he made his way down to the kitchen where he found his father and grandfather enjoying a pleasant breakfast cooked by their food slave Sasami.

"Oh Sasami," said Tenchi tenderly.

"Oh, good morning Tenchi ," said Sasami sweetly, she smiled too, which was getting Tenchi super pissed, but he didn't let it show.

"I've got something to show you, it's up in my room," he said.

"Oh neat!" she said 'I hope it's his penis' she thought, despite being underage, she was just as much of a whore (like all women) as the other girls.

She ran up the stairs after Tenchi and they entered his room. He quietly locked the door after her.

"Oh Tenchi what is it you wanted to show me- OH AHEEEIIK!"

She had started screaming because it was at that moment she noticed the gruesome scene Tenchi had left.

He grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. He whispered in her ear, "Shut up you little bitch, I'm going to molest you and then I'm going to cut your fucking throat" just like he'd always wanted to say.

She started to scream again, but Tenchi was prepared with his ball gag and a huge black dildo. He gagged her, and she still tried to scream, but every time she did, he jabbed her in the face with the dildo, so she stopped squirming in pretty short order.

Tenchi took the dildo, and shoved a good four inches of it's massiveness directly into Sasami's un-lubricated asshole. She screamed in pain, but her screams were muffled by the ball gag and the pillow that Tenchi had over her head.

He paused a moment, and then proceeded to shove the remaining eight inches into her ass, and he laughed when he heard the sound of her flesh being torn and blood came gushing out of her anus.

In and out, in and out he pounded her unmercifully for minutes on end. With each thrust she screamed louder, and harder, and in response he fucked her harder and faster. He laughed gleefully when he noticed her tears, he even licked a couple off her check, to sample her sorrow.

"Delicious," he said, in awe of what he was doing.

Then suddenly, he stopped, and pulled out the dildo, and turned Sasami over and removed the pillow and ball gag, and unbound her and pulled her close to his body and hugged her to himself.

"I'm so sorry," he said, trying to suppress his snickering, "I don't know what came over he, please, Sasami, forgive me," he said, not meaning it.

"Tenchi…" she could barely speak, and was completely in shock.

"Sasami…" he whispered slowly, "I love you."

At this point, her sanity lapsed completely, "Oh Tenchi, I- I love-,"

He then grabbed her by her hair, and spat directly into her face.

"Ha ha ha, I don't ha ha love you, ha you slut tee-hee," he said, unable to keep his composure any longer.

She just sat there, looking up at him with her sad, teary doe eyes.

He then proceeded to grab her by her face, shove her onto the floor, and he unleashed his "Mighty Johnson" from it's cage. He already had a massive, raging erection, from his earlier doings, and he was ready to use it.

He shoved his "Mighty Johnson" into her pussy and pounded her mercilessly. He shoved his fist in her perforated asshole all the way up to his elbow as he continued to unrelentingly savage her pussy while repeatedly donkey punching her in the back of the head so hard that she chocked to death on her own teeth. He savored every moment, and her screams made a glorious soundtrack, right up until she died. He removed his red, swollen member from her, and came all over her feet, face, mouth and eyes. A perfect finish, to a perfect job.

When he had come down off his high enough to be aware of his surroundings, he noticed that Ayeka was standing behind him, with severe look on her face.

"Lord Tenchi…" said Ayeka, "you killed my sister."

"Yeah…" he said, focusing his mystical energy for the vengeance he knew was on hand.

"Do me Tenchi, do me like you did her!" she suddenly cried! And She spread her nylons and gave him a look of herself he would never forget.

Tenchi: 

"Some days ya just shouldn't get outta bed."

THE END

Feel free to contact me at: wrote this entire fic while listening to Saurian Meditation by Karl Sanders, pick it up, or download it using any manageable p2p program.


End file.
